Lily and James
by Hannahbb21
Summary: My idea about how James and Lily got together. From Lilys point of veiw, though not in first person. Rated T for chapter 3 and up. Rated T for Launge and mild adult themes. R
1. Chapter 1

I started writing this because i really wanted to work out for myself how lily and James got togeher. I hope you like. Please review and tell me what you think.( Yes i do know that they got together in 7th year not 6th but i took the liberty of changing it.)

Prolog

Lily Evans had known she was witch for 6 years now and had gone to Hogwarts for just as long. And ever since she had arrived at school the same boy had been in love with her. His name was James Potter. Now there was nothing exactly wrong with James, he was handsome and usually nice. The thing was Lily was in love with his friend. Lily had been friends with Remus Lupin since she had arrived. He was a prefect with Lily which meant she got to spend a lot of time with him. The thing was he had never really shown an interest in her. Maybe it was because of James, but it always seemed to be something else too. She had even asked him out once, but he had said no. His only reason was that it could never work between them. James on the other hand had done nothing but ask her out since her 2nd year. It was now almost a Saturday ritual for him to do so. His ways were always outlandish; he had even gone as far to decorate the north tower to say: Evans will you go out with me? But it just hadn't ever seemed right. Lily's best friend and roommate was Casey Landers. Casey was a pureblood with 3 older sisters, all who had graduated and joined the ministry. For almost as long as James had been asking Lily out, Casey had been in love with him. But James had never noticed her. She was definitely pretty, with soft blue eyes and brown hair, but James just didn't seem to care. Casey had gone out with Sirius once or twice, in hopes of making James jealous, but it hadn't worked. Going out with Sirius wasn't that weird though, every girl in there year had done so at one point or another, even Lily. Lily and Sirius had gone out more as friends, but even so James had been mad. And after that it was quickly resolved that none of the marauders could out with Lily except James. This was quite annoying considering Lily was in love with Remus, but she knew there was no way that would ever happen. And now the Halloween Ball was coming up and once again she had no date.

Chapter 1

"Lily, Lily wait up!" It was Casey. Lily had been on her way to the Library for some last minute studying, but if Casey wanted to talk there was no way that was going to happen. "Hey Casey. Sorry I didn't wait, I was going to study." Lily said. Right on queue Casey rolled her eyes. Despite the fact that they had been best friends for six years they were polar opposites. Lily loved reading and talking. Casey loved Quidditch and chasing boys. Though Casey had never failed a class, school wasn't exactly her top priority. "I think James is going to ask me to the dance. I caught him looking at me in Potions." Casey said beaming. "That's great! Maybe he'll finally leave me alone." Lily sighed she didn't had the heart to tell Casey that James hadn't been looking at her. Lily was sitting right next to Casey and it had been quite obvious that he was staring at Lily not Casey. "So who are you going to ask to the dance?" Casey asked excitedly. "I don't know yet. I was kind of hoping Remus would ask me, but I doubt it." Lily said it a relatively glum voice. "Why not ask him? You have prefect duties with him tonight. And if James likes me now he might say yes!" Casey said beaming. "You know I've asked him before, I don't think he's going to change his mind. Don't you have to get going you wouldn't want to make James mad by being late to practice." Lily said, knowing that this would get Casey to leave her alone about Remus. Casey gasped looking at his watch, "Got to go. See you at dinner. Keep me posted about Remus!" Casey said dashing off towards the Quidditch pitch. Lily continued walking towards the library. As usual the library was extremely quiet and empty. After all it was Friday. Lily quickly found the book on alternative cures to everyday injures and began to read. Though she didn't need to she knew Slughorn would give her extra credit on her essay if she included more remedies than the ones discussed in class. As it turned out the section on magical animal bites was quite extensive. After a few minutes of reading Lily realized she wasn't alone. As it turned out someone else had had the same idea for getting extra credit. Remus Lupin had his nose deep in a book. It figured he would study now, while Sirius and James at practice and Peter most likely watching them. "Hey Remus. Seems we had the same idea." Lily said trying not to blush. "O hi Lily. I didn't even notice you there. I guess we did have the same idea. Found anything good?" Remus asked. "Ya, a few things. I think I'm going to check this one out and go study by the Quidditch pitch. It will only be nice out for a couple more weeks." Lily said standing up. "Ok well see you later for prefect duties." Remus said. Lily nodded and went to check out her book. Just as she was walking out Remus said, "By the way Lily, your hair looks nice like that." He quickly looked back down at his book blushing. Lily smiled and left.

It seemed a lot of people had had the idea to study in the Quidditch stands. The Gryffindor team was in full practice mode. Casey was positioned right above Lily. And James was completely distracted from the game and of course staring at Lily. After he dropped 5 passes made by Casey, the team called it quits and headed off to the great hall for dinner.

"Guess what I saw James staring at me again, during practice. He must really like me!" Casey said giggling as she ate. Lily nodded once again not able to tell Casey that he hadn't been staring had her. "That's great Casey, I have to go it's almost 6 o'clock, I have prefect duties. See you later." Lily said standing up. "Have Fun!" Casey said winking as Lily left. Lily rolled her eyes. Lily found Remus in the library. There task tonight was to make sure all the books in the districted section were still there. "Hey Remus, did you get the list from Madam Pinch?" Lily asked. "Ya I did. We better get started if we want to get done by midnight. There's a lot of books and there never put back in alphabetical order." Lily nodded, it was true. The districted section was completely disorganized, making it extremely had to do inventory on. "Ok what's first?" Lily asked. "Lets see, the titles a beginners guide to Love Potions by Lady Hemingway." Remus said. Lily quickly looked around and found it, "Its here, next." Lily said. It went on like this for a couple of hours. By the time they got to Zzzzz: A guide to eternal Rest, it was close to 2 a.m. "And that it, we're done." Remus said. "Only two books missing and nothing that Serious." Lily said sighing. Lily walked over to Remus to take the list from him, as she did there hands brushed. Causing them both to blush. "Hey Lily, You know how there a Halloween dance coming up?" Remus asked looking at his feet. "Yes there is, tomorrow night." Lily said hoping this was going where she though it was. "Well I was wondering if you might want to go with me?" Remus said blushing madly. "I would like that." Lily said. They sort of just stood there looking at each other for a few minutes before Remus mumbled something about it being late, and walked off. Lily wasn't tired and decided to go take a bath.

The perfects bathroom was as usual very relaxing. Lily was very excited she had a date with Remus to the dance; it was almost too good to be true. As Lily thought about she realized James must know. Remus would not have gone behind his back. He had probably even asked James permission. That meant James must have finally gotten over his crush on her. Though Lily was relieved to hear this, for some reason there was a tiny part of her that was disappointed.

The common room was quiet; it was almost 3 a.m. when Lily returned. At first glance it seemed deserted. But as Lily's eyes got adjusted to the light she realized some one was sitting in an armchair by the fire. "So he asked you? Of course he did. And of course you said say. You know he's wanted to ask you out for at least a year now. All he had to do was ask. I'm not stupid I know you'll never go out with me." Said a tired voice, it was James. Lily walked over to the fire and sat down on the chair next to his. She was surprised to see that for once in all the time she had known him he had a serious look on his face. At that moment Lily had an idea. "James I have a favor to ask you" Lily said. James nodded. "As I'm sure you know Casey has a huge crush on you. And I was wondering since neither of you have a date to the Halloween ball if you might consider taking her. It would mean a lot to her and me." Lily said, hoping he'd say yes. "Of course I know she has a crush on me, everyone knows that. And I was planning on asking Krishna, in Huffelpuff's. But I'll take Casey." James said shrugging. He still wasn't smiling. Lily was overjoyed, and she knew Casey would be 10 times happier than her.

"Thank you so much James!" Lily said. And then she did something odd, she went over and hugged him. James looked at her strangely for a minute, almost not believing what she had done. He then did something he had wanted to do for years. He kissed Lily right on the lips. It was brief, maybe 3 seconds, but Lily felt something she knew she shouldn't be feeling. With that James stood up and went towards the boy's dormitory steps, at the last minute he turned around and said, "Good-night Lily" and winked. He then turned around and left. Lily didn't go up to bed for many hours, and even when she did she couldn't sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading the first chapter. I really appreciate reviews. So please review. Also this story starts out with a Lily and Remus pairing, but it quickly will turn into Lily and James(hence the title). So hope you enjoy. When i get 3 more reviews I'll update.

Chapter 2

The next morning Lily decided to forget the night before. Pretend as though it hadn't happened. And focus on her date with Remus that night. It was 10 when she woke up. And before she had even gotten out of bed Casey was back it the room, giggling and talking a mile a minute. James had asked her out. After Casey had finally calmed down they went down to breakfast. After a few minutes someone taped Lily on the shoulder. It was James. "Hey Casey, Hi Lily. Cant wait for tonight. Casey would you find if I stole Lily for a minute I need to talk to a prefect, they have once again double booked the Quidditch pitch?" James asked smiling. Casey Blushed giggled and nodded. Lily got up and followed James. It wasn't until that they were by the lake that he stopped. "So are you going to tell me what you really wanted to talk about? I checked the schedule last night to make sure it wasn't double booked." Lily said, hands on her hips glaring. "I wanted to talk to you about last night, about what happened." James said. Once again his boyish grin had been replaced by a solemn stare. "Look, what happened last night was nothing, we were both really tired, and it didn't mean anything. Ok? You have a date tonight, with my best friend. Focus on that and just pretend last night didn't happen." Lily said turning to walk away. "I'll let you leave, but I have two things to say first. I'm only going out with Casey because you told me too. And last night did happen whether you want it to have or not." James said. Lily walked away not looking back. And true to his word James didn't go after her. And for once Lily was disappointed by this.

By 4 o'clock that night the girl's dormitory was in full crisis mode. Everyone was dashing to be ready by five. Lily had picked a strapless emerald colored dress. It was relatively pain, tight on the top and full and the bottom. The Jewelry was simple too, crystal studs. Casey's dress, as usual, was over the top. A slinky hot pink number that of course was covered in sparkles. And of course pink diamond jewelry to match. At five o'clock the girls went down to meet there dates in the common room. James wore a black suit and Remus a gray one. Though Remus was her date, and long time crush, it was James that she couldn't keep her eyes off of as she walked down the stairs. Lily was quickly brought back to reality when Remus said she looked nice and took her hand.

The great hall had its usual Halloween decorations. This included hundreds of jack o' lanterns, a band, and lots of round tables big enough for 10. They were quickly hailed to a table near the corner by Sirius. On his left arm he had a short blond haired girl. Lily immediately recognized her as a 5th year from Ravenclaw. Peter was once again dateless. To Lily's surprise it wasn't acward at all. The friends chatted, ate and finally danced. Casey was beaming the whole time. The only thing that was different was she wasn't at all excited to be going out with Remus. By 9 o'clock. Peter, Sirius and his date had left. They had taken a break from dancing, when a slow song came on. "Casey, Remus I hope you don't mind, but Lily promised me one dance." They shrugged. And for once Lily didn't bother to fight. The first thing that surprised Lily was it turned out James was a very good dancer. "So having a good time?" James quietly asked her. "Yes I am, Remus is very sweet. How about you?" Lily asked. James shrugged, "Casey's nice enough. Not as nice as you though." James said once again with a solemn look on his face. "I will say it again. We can't do this. It's not fair to Remus or Casey." Lily said using the voice she reprimanded 1st years in. "I thought we weren't doing anything? I guess that means something did happen last night." James said. Leaning in closer, he whispered in her ear, "If it did that would be a good thing" For a second Lily didn't move, but she quickly came to her senses and pulled away. "You can't do this. I don't know what's going. But I will not let this happen. I never felt anything for you before this, and it will just upset a lot of people." Lily said her voice shaking. "So you do feel something for me?" James said leaning in close once again. Lily had had enough, she pulled away, "I'm going to find my date, and I suggest you do the same." Lily walked off towards Remus, leaving James standing by himself on the dance floor. "Casey, James wants you to come dance with him." Casey smiled and walked off. "Remus I've had a lot of fun, but I didn't get a lot of sleep last night and I'm really tired. I think I'm going to go to bed, feel free to stay if you want." Lily said, smiling. "Thanks for coming with me Lily, I had a fun time. I think I'll hang out a bit more." He kissed her on her cheek and sat back down blushing. "Good-night Remus." Lily then left. But instead of heading for Gryfindor tower, she headed towards the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Its been almost a month since my last update. I am so sorry. You guys have all probably given up on me. lol. I've been really busy and working on another story too. So sorry for the wait. I will be much faster now. Review please!

Chapter 3

Lily quickly found her favorite chair by the window and her favorite book. She had read it multiple times, but she still enjoyed it, Merlin's Autobiography. Just as she was approaching chapter 5 a voice said, "Thought I'd find you in here." It was as Lily suspected, James. Lily sighed; he was not going to let this go. "Casey went to bed awhile ago, she seemed to have a good time. I figured I'd better find you." James said shrugging. Once again Lily felt guilty as she thought to herself how sweet it was he went after her.

"So, what are you reading?" James asked, obviously in an attempt at conversation. "Merlin's Autobiography. It's my favorite." Lily replied not looking up. "I think I might have read that. It wasn't too boring, but Quidditch books are always my favorite." He replied smiling. Lily rolled her eyes, "Would you like to say what came down here to say? I would like to keep reading." Lily said starting to feel annoyed. "Actually I didn't come here to tell you anything. I came here to do this." James said. Once again he bent down to kiss Lily, only this time it was a much longer kiss. Though she wanted to keep kissing him she broke away. "Obviously I am going to have to be the mature one here and walk away. Please don't do this again." Lily said, her voice quivering a bit. She stood up with her book and walked towards the door. "Good-night Lily" James said. But Lily didn't respond. She couldn't believe it just when she thought everything was going to work out. She took off at run making for the dormitories, and ran right into Krishna.

"I'm so sorry; I've had a crazy night. Are you all right?" Lily asked apologetically. "It's fine. I ran into you. I was just hoping to catch... well never mind." Krishna said shaking her head. Lily and Krishna had never been close friends, but from time to time they had hung out. Lily smiled, "Who you were hoping to catch, I won't tell." Lily said happy to forget about her problems. "Don't be mad, but I was hoping to catch Remus." Krishna said turning a dark red. "I'm not mad; Remus and me are just friends." Lily said surprising herself. But as she thought about it was true, the only thing she felt for Remus now was friendship, nothing more. "Maybe I could set you too up?" Lily said. "That would be really good. I'm glad you're not mad. Well Good-night." Krishna said walking in the opposite direction. Lily nodded and continued walking. All she had to do now was tell Remus.

The following afternoon Lily got her chance. They had just finished prefect duties. "Look Remus, I don't know how to say this, I didn't mean for this to happen." Lily said avoiding his eyes. "Its ok I understand. I don't know why I even bothered. I knew James didn't really want this to happen. Don't worry about it, its no big deal." Remus said. He tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace to Lily. "On the bright side, you know Krishna from Ravenclaw; she really likes you and was hoping you'd go to Hogsmead with her tomorrow." Lily said, still not looking at him. "Ya, I know Krishna. She's nice. I suppose I might as well go out with her." Remus said, though he still looked distressed he was starting to look less sad. "Why don't you go tell her? I'm sure she'd like to hear it from you." Lily said, trying to think of something for Remus to do. "That's a good idea. Thanks Lily. And I get it. It wasn't a good idea to ask you out in the first place. See you later." Remus said heading towards the great hall. Lily nodded and walked off towards the dormitories.

"You'll never believe it! James asked me to go to Hogsmead with him tomorrow!" Casey Squealed. Lily had just returned to the dorms. Lily smiled, she was glad Casey was happy. "Maybe you'll see Remus and Krishna, there going on a date tomorrow." Lily said smiling. Casey's mouth dropped, "You poor thing! And after he took you to the dance last night." Casey said, following it with a few swears. Lily laughed, " I set them the date up for them. Remus and I decided we should just be friends. It just wasn't working." Lily said. Casey looked confused, "But I though you liked him?" Casey said, still looking confused. " I decided I just like him as a friend." Lily said. "Oh, ok. Well I have to get to Quidditch practice. See you later!" Casey said dashing off.

That night at dinner Lily got to hear all about Krishna from Remus. It turned out they had talked and had a lot in common. She was extremely satisfied that Remus had moved on so quickly. And as suspected Remus and the blond had already broken up. "Who are you going to Hogsmead with tomorrow? I don't have a date." Sirius asked. Quickly adding that he meant has friends. Lily agreed deciding she had nothing better to do.

That Monday it had started to get cold, causing the students to take out there winter sweaters. By 1 o'clock Lily and Sirius had retired to The Three Broomsticks for Butter Beer. "So any bets on how long Remus and Krishna last?" Sirius said laughing.

"Hopefully awhile they seem to like each other a lot." Lily said. "And how long until you tell Casey what's going on with you and James?" Sirius asked and little more somber now. Lily spit out her butter beer. "How did you know? And it's nothing." Lily quickly said. "I just could tell. I've know you too long enough that these thing are painfully obvious. You haven't answered my question though. When are you going to tell Casey?" Sirius asked. "Casey is never going to find out. I would just hurt her; besides nothing is going to happen between James and me ever again." Lily said, saying it more convincingly than she felt. "I some how have a hard time believing what your saying. The Longer you let this go on the bigger deal it will be. All I can say is I warned you. But in the end it's your choice." Sirius said shrugging his shoulders. Lily made her decision right there; nothing would ever happen between her and James again.


	4. Chapter 4

Heres more! I'll try to have chapter 5 posted within the next week. If you guys reveiw. ;-)

Chapter 4

The next few months went by quickly. With Casey dating James, Lily had more time to study. Though it was good for her grades the whole thing was quite depressing. She was careful to avoid James. When she did hang out with someone it was generally Sirius. Due to the fact that everyone else was busy, even Peter who had failed a class and had detention every night for the rest of the year. Though Sirius wasn't Casey, Lily could put up with him. And quickly it was Christmas time. Casey was going home to see her sisters. Remus and Peter also intended on going home. Sirius had as usual decided to stay and James with him. Though Lily could have gone home she decided last minute to stay, and study.

"Morning Lily." Sirius said barely looking up from his food. Almost no one had decided to stay, so Lily was stuck sitting with Sirius and James. "Let me guess Evans, you plan to spend you break studying." James said rolling his eyes. They had been back to a last name basis for a while now. "Yes Potter I do. It couldn't hurt you to do the same either. If I heard correctly you haven't been doing to good in Potions lately." Lily said, feeling a little smug. Sirius found this quite funny, and started to laugh. After he finally got control of himself he said between laughs, "To much quality time with Casey?" he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. This of course set him off again; Sirius always seemed to find his own jokes the funniest. "Well I think we should show Evans what a good time is." James said smiling. "That's a good idea. How about it Lil, a whole week without any studying? Sound just even a little bit tempting?" Sirius said, starting to laugh again. "It will be much easier just to go along with you too, than try to study around you, I suppose. Probably a lot Better for my health too." Lily said, laughing in spite of herself. The next two days were spent being filled up with snowball fights, exploding snap, and lots of exploring. Lily hadn't had so much fun in a while. Finally it was Christmas Eve. They had been playing exploding snap in the common room and it was almost midnight. "Well I'm going to bed. I have to be up by six, to scream at James to get his lazy ass out of bed." Sirius said making Lily laugh. "So how's the whole relationship with Casey thing going?" Lily asked trying to make conversation. It was the first time they had been alone all week. "Casey's nice, A little annoying sometimes, but nice. I've been ok going out with her." James said smiling. For Casey's Sake, Lily was sad about James answer. For her own though she was happy "James?" Lily asked. He turned to look at her. He had a look on his face that made Lily suddenly feel funny. He never answered her though because they had begun to kiss passionately.

Sirius was psyched! It was Christmas. "James, James, James!" Sirius yelled in his usual fashion. "Its bloody Christmas morning, get up! You have presents!" Still no response. Finally after a few more attempts he went to open the curtains, but James wasn't there. "Bloody Bastard, Probably already went down to get breakfast." Sirius said under his breath.

"Holy Fucking God!" was what James was awakened to on Christmas morning. The yell had been uttered by Sirius black. It was relatively reasonable for him to be screaming. Even James could admit the situation did not look good. He and Lily were lying on a couch together. There shirts were missing. "So you want to explain yourself?" Sirius said. "Nothing really happened. Besides I was going to break up with Casey anyways." James said. It was then that Lily woke up. She was tired and it took her a minute to figure out what was going on. It was then she realized she was on the couch topless with James. And Sirius was standing over them. She screamed, and quickly folded her hands across her chest. "O my God! Both of you close your eyes now!" Lily said panicking. "You know Lily all that's sticking out I saw last night." James said. Lily glared at him causing him to shut up. "Trust me I don't want to see that! You're like a sister to me." James said, eyes still shut "If it were any other situation right now I would find that comment sweet but for now, shut the fuck up!" Lily said. And with that she stomped off towards her room. Lily spent the rest of the morning hating herself. Her only constellation was that she hadn't slept with him. She had promised herself she wouldn't do this and now it had happened. It wasn't until around noon that Lily realized she hadn't opened her presents yet. She received: from her parents some new cloths, from her sister a new journal, from Casey a book on new charms, from Krishna a bracelet, from Remus a new quill, from Sirius a plushy house elf that sang Christmas carols, and a lot of other small presents from other friends. It was then she noticed a final present resting on her pillow. IT was a small brown package with a scribbled note attached to it that read: Lily, This is my last attempt and showing you how I feel. I broke up with Casey a day ago (I'm writing this Christmas Eve) and I bought you a present. I hope you like it. Love James. Lily couldn't believe it he hadn't been cheating on Casey. It still didn't make her feel any better though. She sighed and opened the package. A necklace fell out. It was a gold locket and was encrusted with emeralds. Lily couldn't believe it. James had bought her something and for once she liked it. She still didn't know what to do about Casey. And that was what really upset Lily.


End file.
